bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin Matelson
Austin Matelson was a houseguest on Big Brother 17. For a majority of the game, he fingered his showmance Liz Nolan and her sister Julia Nolan and was a part of the Crusty Condom alliance. For many weeks, he never touched the soap, until he was finally nominated on Day 78, being the second houseguest in Big Brother history to never be nominated since that day. When he was re-nominated by Vanessa Rousso in Week 12, he was blindsided and evicted by her with a tied vote. He placed 5th and was the 7th member of the jury. He was extremely bitter at Vanessa for betraying and evicting him. After she evicted him, he told her that she will not win, and after reaching the jury house he said he will make sure that Vanessa does not win and told the other jury members that her game was flawed. On finale night, he was still bitter at Vanessa and hoped she would get evicted. Ultimately, he got his wish and Vanessa became the 9th and final member of the jury. He received criticism for being bitter about his eviction and for proceeding ahead with a showmance with Liz, without officially ending his relationship with his on-again, off-again girlfriend prior to entering the hou Biography Austin grew up with four younger siblings, all girls. His parents were hippies who let him stop going to school before eighth grade! Although he was never pushed to study, he was always self-disciplined and got up at 6 AM to read and exercise. It paid off, as he later received a Masters degree in Medieval History and fulfilled his childhood dream of becoming a pro wrestler. He is known as the wrestler Judas. His looks are deceiving, as he is a flower child who does a yoga stance as opposed to beating down his opponent. Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Of all the Houseguests in Big Brother 17, Austin went the longest without being nominated, being first put on the block on Day 79. * Austin was originally supposed to be on BB16, but did not go through with it, ironically, due to his commitment with his girlfriend. *He is the first person to be evicted by a tie-breaker since Amanda Zuckerman and the first male to be evicted by a tie-breaker since Jeff Schroeder. *Despite asking Julie Chen to be on The Bold & The Beautiful his rivals Jason, Meg, James and John did appear on the show. *He correctly predicated that Vanessa was not gonna win the game but he didn't get the jury votes right if she was in the final 2 she would have won over Liz or Steve. *At the live finale, when Dr. Will Kirby was with the jury, Austin told Will that he would consider voting for Steve to win if he evicted Vanessa. However, he ended up voting for Liz because he was in a relationship with her at the time. Regardless he was very happy that Steve won. *Austin is tied with Andy Herren and Cody Calafiore for the most eviction votes cast in a season, with 12. *Austin is the third houseguest to be a permanent and a dethroned HOH in Big Brother 17, following Becky and Liz respectively. **He is the only male in Big Brother 17 to accomplish this. Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Males Category:HOH Winners Category:Dethroned HOH Category:Immunity Winners Category:From California Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Category:Evicted Category:Evicted by a Tie-breaker Category:Big Brother 17 Jury Members Category:5th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Controversial Houseguests Category:Showmance Category:Big Brother US Houseguests